Breaking News
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Katherine Mulligan, dissatisfied with the way her career is going, goes to interview a certain white haired boy in a limo... and things escalate from there.


Katherine Mulligan stared at her computer screen with a dejected sigh.

Ever since she had been a little girl, Katherine had dedicated her life to bringing the news to the people. In both middle school and high school she had been the most avid reporter on the school newspapers, and in college she had studied a wide range of fields that would aid her in her career; journalism, political science, translation, rock and roll history (okay, that was just her having fun). All this because she had a deep passion for the truth, and Katherine wanted nothing more than to follow in the footsteps of her family of journalists…

Which is why she was so deeply annoyed scrolling through her browser. All those reporters breaking stories on governmental corruption, espionage, sectarian violence, refugee crises… and there she was, reporting on stories like "Local Third Grader Vomits on Mayor's Shoes" and "Royal Woods' Largest Fedora Collection."

Any serious reporter would be annoyed.

"You alright, Kat?" a young intern asked as he approached her small desk, carrying a paper cup in his hand. He handed it to her, and she stared down at the piping brown liquid inside. Coffee. She really needed the energy, after all. Scrolling through reports about Russia's growing tension with Europe took a lot of finger exercise.

"Thanks Otto," she mumbled as she sipped the coffee. She set the cup down by her desk as she turned back to her computer. "This is Katherine Mullgian reporting; that was good coffee."

The young man chuckled lightly, which made her smirk herself. But then the brown haired woman frowned. "As for your question… not really. I'm just wondering about my career and where it's going… what I'm doing..."

"How so?"

"I thought it would be _me _breaking these stories about the Middle East. I thought I would be the one interviewing the president or… or commenting on Facenovel spying on users. My parents and grandparents used to report on Vietnam and Watergate… I don't think I can live up to them. Not at this rate, at least."

"Everyone starts somewhere," Otto offered helpfully. "I mean… look at me. I'm an intern. It's going to take me a while before I can even get paid like a normal person. I'm just running around, giving out cappuccinos and papers. You'll get there, trust me."

That didn't really reassure her, but she could tell the handsome apprentice was doing his best to reassure her. A thin smile stretched on her glossed lips. "Thank you Otto."

"Oh, that reminds me," he said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it to her, commenting "Yeah, the higher ups wanted me to give you this. You got an assignment. Wait for some kid in a limo and interview him. Something to do with mustard as well, I don't know..."

Otto walked away, whistling to himself, as Katherine read the paper for a few more details.

Another worthless assignment. She gnashed her teeth with indignation, before giving up with a defeated sigh.

"Fuck you Otto."

* * *

Katherine waited in her news van with her crew, rubbing her finger against her temple in a circular motion. The van was driving slowly around a small gas station that was unfortunately very familiar to her; Flip's Food and Fuel. She gagged in her mouth as memories of the place rolled in. She honestly couldn't decide which disgusted her more; the poisonous food or the greedy fatass creep that ran the place.

Her hand moved away from her forehead and down towards her nether regions. Her vagina was itching, which made her sigh harder than usual. How long had it been since she had been with a man? She was focused on these idiot stories the people in charge sent her on that she hadn't really had time to find a guy. It was a shame; with her smooth brunette hair, tanned olive skin and bright glistening eyes, she knew she was quite the catch.

"Hey, is that them?"

Katherine watched as a limo rolled into their sight. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled to herself as she watched the Flip rush over to greet the limo with a Flippee in his hand.

She bared her head through the window, and saw the young man in question; a freckled boy with an orange shirt and odd white hair. _That could make a story in and of itself, _Katherine thought.

But she didn't ask about his apparent albinism. Instead, she announced to the camera "I'm here with a very important Limo rider who just rode into town. Tell us; how did you get to be so important?"

She jammed the microphone in his face, and the nervous kid could only answer "Uh..."

Both of them were then distracted when a horn blared right next to them. The reporter turned her head and saw another fancy limo pull up right besides them. The tinted windows rolled down, and an old, fat man popped out.

"Say there, I like your limo," he said, addressing the snow haired boy. "How did you..."

"Excuse me," Katherine snarled at the rich man, pretty much done with everything at that moment, "I'm trying to have an interview with the kid."

"Dear me, I was only trying to speak to my fellow limo connoisseur-"

"SO AM I! SO WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN!"

Katherine was well aware of online compilations of reporters snapping on air. She did not, however, expect to be unprofessional enough to be on one. But after she realized that she had just screamed at a random rich guy, it was only inevitable.

The old man snorted and tapped the side of his vehicle, and the driver drove him away. Katherine turned to her crew, all staring at her with shocked eyes. Then she turned to the young boy behind her, and the fear he projecting was enough to break her heart.

"Uh, guys… can we cut here?"

The cameraman swallowed, but obliged her. He turned off the camera, and he and the few people surrounding the limo went back to where they came. Katherine wanted to follow, but there was something she had to take care of first…

She dropped the 'seeker of truth' attitude and persona and decided to speak to the freaked out teen (she almost joked that if he was more scared, his hair would've turned whiter) like a regular woman. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "W-was he a friend of yours?"

He shook his head. "Never seen him before," he said in a soft voice.

"That's good, at least… I can't believe the first thing I did was just burst through your window to ask questions. I should've said something better. Like, uh… can you tell me your name?"

"Lincoln. My name is Lincoln Loud."

"Katherine Mulligan, on the scene," she responded. She pointed at the inside of the limo. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all," Lincoln chirped, opening the door and allowing Katherine to slip in. She almost had an orgasm as she sat down on the inhumanely comfortable seats. She patted down her yellow suit and looked back at Lincoln, who seemed to have recovered from the earlier shock.

"So, this is your limo, huh? I heard you got it because of mustard. Your dad owns a mustard industry or something?"

"The only thing he owns from that industry is a jar of mustard in the cupboard," Lincoln chuckled. "No, I won a contest."

"Mustard eating contest?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"My idiot intern had to go to the hospital after he choked trying to win," Katherine answered, deadpan. Her expression did change to more of a smile when she saw Lincoln clutch his sides as he burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh..."

"No, no, it's fine. We all laughed at him when he got back," she bit down on her lip, trying to repress the amused smile blooming on her face. She allowed herself to sink a little bit more into the cushions of the limo. The air was pretty warm as well, compared to the more chill and cool outside. Katherine decided to press on a little interview in here. A little more personal. It didn't have to be for her asshole boss. She just… decided that she liked the kid. He was a bit dorky, but he also had a layer of hidden charm that she could pick up.

And most importantly, he was cute. In a puppy/kitten/hamster way, not the 'cute guy that'll sweep this frustrated newswoman off her knees' way.

"So, is this limo the only thing you won from the mustard guys?"

"I got more than that. I got a whole lifetime's supply of honey mustard," Lincoln pointed out the many lined jars inside the limousine, "and I even got some money."

"How much?" Katherine leaned forward, eyes sharp with interest.

"Couple thousand," he shrugged. "Basically the amount my dad gives me and all my sisters for our allowance."

"Kid, if your dad gives you all that much… how many sisters do you have? Eight?"

Lincoln laughed lightly. "I wish I was that lucky."

Katherine threw her head back and sighed. "With that kind of money… I could do so much with that. I could even launch a real career for myself. Katherine Mulligan dives headfirst into investigating the warzones of the world!" she declared in her announcer voice, waving her hands around for a little extra pizzazz. She relaxed again after her little display, ever one for a dramatic tone. "I would do anything for that kind of money."

"Anything?" Lincoln repeated, questioningly.

"Anything," Katherine nodded her head.

The young teen scanned the older woman from head to toe. She was incredibly attractive, he had to say. Aside from her obvious physical beauty (her made-up face, her pleasingly tanned skin, and her long flowing brunette hair) he found another quality about her appealing; how driven she was. Sure, she would interrupt anyone that got in her way, and Lincoln knew that, based on what he saw of her on TV, she could be a bit annoying. But now, getting to know her more… he couldn't deny that he was instantly falling for her.

"Hey, uh, Kirby," Lincoln called to the driver, "can you raise your window for a little while?"

"Whatever you say, si- Lincoln," Kirby obliged him. Katherine watched curiously as the small, dark window raised between them, and the two of them were truly alone.

"I'll make you a deal," Lincoln offered. "I'll give the money… if..."

"If?"

Lincoln swallowed nervously, and it felt like molten lava dripping down his throat. _What am I even thinking? _He asked himself. _This is so stupid, of course she'll say no, just drop it now…_

"I-If you'll have sex with me."

A single moment of silence passed. To Lincoln, it was the slowest, most crawling moment of his life.

"If I'll… what?" Katherine asked, unable to believe her ears.

"Ha ha… I was just joking!" Lincoln lied, his ears burning hot. "I wasn't really asking you to d-do me. Just a little..."

"Lincoln, I've spoken with many liars before in my career," Katherine interrupted, a stern quality to her voice, "and right now, you're displaying all the traits."

Her hawkish gaze softened slightly as she saw the young man hang his head. Truth be told, she had been feeling a bit… hotter since she entered the limo, and she couldn't blame the boy for trying. She didn't feel like being too stern, but decided to reprimand him for not respecting wamen.

But as soon as she raised her finger, ready and armed for waggling like an angry schoolteacher, she paused for a moment. There was a niggling voice at the back of her head saying stuff she _really _didn't like hearing.

_You know… he said he was going to help pay for your launch. And all he wants is a little succ and fucc in return. I don't see the problem…_

_You don't see the problem? How about the age gap, is that not a problem? Or the fact that I'd basically be prostituting myself? Or the lack of integrity? And have I mentioned the age gap?_

_Don't lie to yourself, Katherine. You know you want to pounce on the guy. Be honest._

_Well, he is cute… honestly if he were a few years older I would… I would…_

"Lincoln? Lincoln Loud?" she called his name in a rough, turbulent voice. He looked back at her, and she felt her pussy drip at his gaze. It really had been a long time since she had been with a man…

Not after today, though~

* * *

After the young woman had tossed off her shiny black high heels and tore her skirt off to the side, she approached Lincoln, who had pulled his throbbing erection out of his pants. He was an impressive specimen, Katherine realized with a blush.

_Am I really going to go through with this?_

The time for thinking was over. The brunette rubbed her wet, glistening pussy with her middle finger, even sticking it inside for a little added pleasure. She moaned before she positioned herself right above his dick, preparing herself for getting speared.

She descended quickly onto it, crying out as she felt his cock fill her entire passage in a single, swift thrust. She sat on the boy's lap, and with a steamy moan of "Be gentle, it's been a while," she felt the young man withdraw his hardness, inch by inch… until he swiftly jammed it back in. He cried with pleasure, and even Katherine found herself flooded with a desire for more.

_To think I was going to be sitting at the office and watching the stock market rise and fall today… this is so much better…_

His dick began hammering her sopping pussy, pulsating each time it was sheathed deep inside her soft walls. Katherine felt a rhythmic dance underneath as Lincoln, with grunts and moans, rocked his hips and forced himself deeper and deeper inside. "You're… you're so tight," he moaned.

"And you're so big," she responded, beginning to gentle move her hips in unison with his. Their sexes aligned, and Lincoln was more easily able to scrape her swollen clit, sending pangs of pleasure to her mind.

The limo was soon filled with the sound of wet sex. Katherine's toes curled and uncurled within her dark socks, and Lincoln was huffing and puffing as he pleasured the woman. His hands, at first wrapped around her flat stomach and thicc waist soon began traveling upwards. They trailed to her chest, and dug through the hole in her buttonline and began to slowly, and gently, massage her breasts. "Ahhh!" she moaned, feeling her hardened nipples being toyed with by this surprisingly talented kid.

"Wh-where did you learn this?" she asked as she felt his length bury itself deep inside her snatch again.

"I may have learned a few things for those sisters I mentioned," he explained with a sheepish grin. It dawned on Katherine that _maybe _his initial shyness may have been part of an act.

She was impressed.

Her painted fingers reached down towards her lower lips. She placed her hand tentatively there, feeling the head of his cock enter and emerge from its rightful nesting place over and over, before she slowly began to play with her clit. She felt assaulted on all fronts; her breasts were being toyed with, her inner walls were pulsating with joy and gripping the invading penis tightly, and her most erotic zone was being defiled by her playful fingers. There was little else she could think of as static raced through her entire body, and the wet heat below became too much to bear…

"Th-this just in… I think I'm going to cum soon," she announced, pleased to find that Lincoln didn't stop ramming her womb with his unstoppable thrusts.

The brunette kept playing with herself and letting Lincoln fuck her senseless until she finally felt a rushing start to spill. With a hoarse cry, she felt herself squirt all over the expensive seating and on the floor, the nectary liquid dripping from her pussy like rain. She pushed herself off Lincoln's penis and fall onto the carpeted ground, her tongue sticking out slightly as she continued to spritz girlcum, her vagina and ass hanging in the air.

"This feels so… amazing," she moaned as the waterfall stopped.

"I'm glad you think so," Lincoln said, panting lightly. He swirled his finger in a bit of the shlick she had left behind him, and licked it. _Not bad, _he decided.

"Oh, Lincoln… I don't think we're done here..."

Lincoln looked at her as she used her fingers to spread her vagina with one hand, revealing the velvety depths Lincoln still had to plunge into. The other hand landed firmly on the top, slapping her cheek and leaving a stinging red mark. Lincoln realized what she was essentially offering him: a choice.

He dropped to his knees on the floor with her, and she gazed expectantly at him. He held his dick firmly in his hand, stroking himself slowly as he tried to choose between the two dark holes before him. He finally decided, grabbing the woman's strong, bronze hips as he poked at her asshole with his slippery dick.

He finally broke through with a rough groan, and resumed his earlier dance. Her ass was a lot tighter than her pussy, and Lincoln realized he may have taken her anal virginity. Damn, he was the first guy to fuck this hot newsgirl in her ass… that would be something he would be proud of for the rest of his life.

As Lincoln forced himself in and out of her tender body, the woman had again taken to pleasing her giney, though this time she wasn't simply content to rub herself. She inserted a wiggling finger inside, followed by another in a vague approximation of what it felt like when she had Lincoln stuffing her insides. She jammed her slick fingers as deep into her body as they would go, then pulled them and repeated the process.

Lincoln, meanwhile, was sliding her entire body along his shaft. He rutted into her, gasping and moaning the whole time. His fingers curled and scraped her skin as he felt intense, pleasurable tingles travel along his nervous system. Sweat dripped from his brow, and with every powerful spearing of the woman's ass, his white hair swished.

"Do you like that, Kat?" he asked, using the nickname only her closest of close friends ever used.

"Yes, I love it!" she screamed, her slender fingers itching her pulsating walls.

"Can I go faster?"

She nodded her permission, and bucked as Lincoln started fucking her at even faster rate. His shaft and hips were like a blur, moving so fast that his dick disappeared inside her just as quickly as it reappeared, suspended in air and dripping with a thick solution of precum and glistening shlick. The wet sounds and dank smell filled the air of the shaking car, making Lincoln more dizzy and lightheaded. There was only one thing on his mind now; fill the young woman's caverns with his flesh.

He kept pounding her tart asshole until he started to feel like something was flowing towards the head of his dick That's how he knew he was close, and the tight clasp her ass had on his dick, combined with the smooth massaging feeling of Katherine's fingers rubbing alongside his dick only sped up the process. Even Katherine seemed like she was on the edge of coming for the second time that day.

"I'm about to finish soon," he warned, and Katherine gripped the carpet tightly as she felt his penis quiver inside her tight space.

"You better," was all she could say as the heated friction in her nether regions drove her to start worrying about her own impending orgasm.

Lincoln pulled in and out a few more times, until he finally felt that he was at his breaking point. With a hefty groan he forced himself as deep inside her as possible and finally came with a loud cry of "Katherine!"

Ropes of his thick milk shot into her body, and strings of semen painted her dark hole white. He simply lay there for a few moments, dizzy as seed burst out of his head. He glanced down at her pussy, and grinned lightly when he saw that her pussy was bursting with orgasm all over the floor. The young man lay on his knees, staring upwards as the feeling of bliss refused to fade…

As for Katherine, she lay on the ground, her sex still tingling with excitement. She gave herself a few good rubs, running her finger along her lips until she finally gave up. "That was… way better than I expected," she huffed.

"I couldn't have imagined… you're so hot," he just blurted.

Katherine grinned lightly.

_Katherine Mulligan reporting on the scene; local reporter has her life rocked by handsome young albino._

And with that tantalizing thought lingering in the musky air, Katherine knew her new life was just ahead...

...or so she thought. Until she quit her job and found herself rejected from every major news outlet and ended up with nothing more than a podcast.

But hey, at least it was a good podcast.


End file.
